The Failed Seduction Attempt
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: (One Shot) Amy's in the mood and she's got all the right ideas to get Sheldon in the mood as well. Unfortunately, the universe is for some reason against them on this night.


Amy was most definitely in the mood tonight. She had been thinking about it all day; the unmistakably handsome Dr. Sheldon Cooper on top of her making passionate love to her until the wee hours of morning… _Hoo_! She could hardly concentrate at work all day. She knew exactly what she had to do when she got home; may the powers of seduction be with her this evening.

She walked through the door and put her keys in the bowl and saw Sheldon sitting at his desk on his laptop. He noticed her return and smiled at her.

"Hello Amy, did you have a good day at work today?" _A rather unproductive day _she thought to herself as she set her bag down.

"Yes I did Sheldon, thank you. What about you?"

"The day was a moderate success. I did achieve more than all of my colleagues but that's no surprise" Amy grinned as she made her way towards him. _Gotta love a man with confidence_ she thought as she stood behind his desk chair. She had to think; what would work on Dr. Cooper tonight? She pondered that for a moment before rubbing her neck.

"Hm… Sheldon my neck and shoulders seem to be experiencing some discomfort" Sheldon turned from his desk and looked at her.

"Would you like me to get you a heating pad?" Amy had to fight to roll her eyes at that. She kept her composure and shook her head.

"I think massage would be a more practical approach" she said biting her lip hoping he would comply. Sheldon thought about it for a moment before agreeing.

"Alright" he said as he stood up and they made their way to the couch. She sat in front of him and he turned to place his hands on her shoulders and slowly began to massage them. Amy moaned in pleasure as his strong hands massaged the sore muscles she didn't even realize she had. He was gentle yet firm enough to relieve her tense muscles and she relaxed against his touch.

"Mmm Sheldon, that feels amazing" she said closing her eyes and slowly retreating back to be closer to him. Sheldon licked his lips at his girlfriend's low voice remembering the countless times she had said those exact words before but under different circumstances. He continued to massage her and Amy was now leaning her back against his chest. She let out another soft moan and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"I know what you're doing, Dr. Fowler…" he whispered as he moved his hands from her shoulders to her neck and he breathed his hot breath against her ear. Amy shivered; she was sitting in between Sheldons legs so she reached out and touched his thigh before licking her lips.

"So tell me Dr. Cooper… is it working?"

Sheldon didn't respond; he just turned her head to place a kiss on her lips and he wrapped his arms around her torso and Amy reached her hand up to cup his face. _Finally… he's right where I want him_ she thought as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue in hers as he savored the taste of her sweetness. They continued to kiss passionately and just as Amy turned to finally face him, there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, seriously? Who the hell is that?" she asked as she got up and stomped over to the door. She opened it quickly and saw Penny standing there.

"Hey Ames! Can we borrow some milk? Leonard and I were going to make coco-"

"Yes yes, go right ahead! Take whatever you need." Amy said quickly so she could return to her task. Sheldon noticed this and said

"But what if I need milk tomorrow for my breakfast, Amy?" Amy sighed and took a seat next to him.

"It's fine Sheldon, she won't take all of it" They both watched Penny pour milk into two mugs and she smiled and headed towards the door.

"Thanks guys!" she said and Amy got up to shut the door behind her. Unfortunately for her, Sheldon had discovered a science journal on the coffee table and was now reading meaning she had to wait to continue what she started until he was finished.

She paced around the apartment for about 10 minutes until Sheldon finally turned the last page and set the journal down on the coffee table. He was about to reach for the TV remote when Amy appeared behind the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed soft kisses on every freckle she could find.

"You sure you want to watch TV, Dr. Cooper? I can think of a couple more things that might be more entertaining" she whispered into his ear. Sheldon grinned as she continued kissing his neck and whispered

"I think you're right, Amy." With that he grabbed her arms and pulled her over the couch so she landed right into his lap. She giggled and grabbed onto him for support so she wouldn't fall off the couch and was met with a long, passionate kiss from her boyfriend. He got on top of her and pinned her body to the couch and she ran her fingers up to his hair and latched on. She pulled her lips from his and whispered

"I've been waiting for this all day, Sheldon"

Just as she began moving her hands underneath his shirts, there was another knock on the door. She groaned and tried to ignore it by kissing Sheldon again but he stopped her.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he asked. Amy glared and got up from the couch and walked over to the door and swung it open to see Raj standing there.

"Hey guys! What's up? Can I come in?"

"Uh, actually-"Amy was cut off as Raj walked past her and went straight for the refrigerator.

"Emily doesn't get off of work for another half hour so I thought I'd drop in and say hello before I have to meet her for dinner!" he said excitedly as he pulled a water from the fridge. Amy snuck a glance at Sheldon who was obviously just as uncomfortable and frustrated as she was but they just played it off.

Raj stayed and talked for a while about how fantastic his relationship with Emily was and how great it was that he was now getting sex regularly. _Must be nice…Some of us could be getting the same thing_ Amy thought to herself as she tried to keep her thoughts off pinning Sheldon down and taking him right there. Sheldon kept stealing glances at Amy and it was hard not to just kiss him in front of Raj. His adorable face was more than enough to send her spiraling out of control. She loved that he was feeling equally frustrated about this. Ever since they had become intimate Sheldon had expressed his enjoyment of it frequently and Amy certainly did not mind.

Finally Raj went to meet up with Emily and Amy tried to think of another way to get Sheldon into the mood. He was in the kitchen now making some tea and she slowly made her way over to him and looked up at him from under her eyelashes. She grabbed his hand just as he was about to put the tea bag in the mug and whispered

"I think the tea can wait, don't you?"

Sheldon grinned and put the bag down and wrapped his arms around Amy. Usually he would never give up his evening tea but he was feeling the need to make love just as bad as Amy was. He kissed her and picked her up and set her on top of the island and pulled her closer to him. She was slightly taller than him now so she bent down to kiss him and placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them and Sheldon just couldn't get her body close enough. He put his arms around her tight and whispered against her lips

"Vixen, you're driving me crazy. Let's take this to the bedroom"

Just as he picked her up again, there was another knock at the door.

"Dear _Lord_, what do these people want from us?" Sheldon complained as he nearly dropped Amy to the ground causing her to yelp and grab onto the counter. Sheldon stalked over to the door and swung it open.

"What!" he screamed with anger. He immediately regretted it when he saw his mother standing there in the doorway.

"Now Shelly, is that any way to talk to a house guest? Let alone your mother?" Sheldon gulped. What was his mother doing here? She hadn't even told them she was coming! Sheldon looked back at Amy who had an extremely disappointed look on her face.

"Mother, we weren't expecting yo-"

"Yes I know you weren't, Shellybean. I decided to surprise you. Ever since I heard about the two of you movin in together I wanted to drop in and make sure you two weren't sinnin'" Sheldon rolled his eyes at that. Funny enough, 'sinnin' was exactly what they were about to do. Mary Cooper made her way inside and greeted Amy with a hug.

"So nice to see you, Darlin! I hope my boy's been treating you right!" Amy smiled and winked at Sheldon.

"I can assure you he is, Mrs. Cooper"

They spent the next couple of hours visiting with Sheldon's mother and then Amy and Sheldon decided they were going to bed. They both made their way to Sheldon's bedroom and Mary gasped.

"You two are sharing a room? Oh good lord in heaven, please forgi-"

"We are just _sleeping_, mother. The lord doesn't need to forgive anything. You can take Leonard's old room and I'm sure you will be more than comfortable. Good night." With that they made their way to the bedroom. Amy changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She saw Sheldon appear in his robe but nothing underneath. Her eyes went wide as he began to undo the ties.

"Sheldon! Your mother is in the next room! I thought we wouldn't be able to have sex while she's here" Sheldon grinned at her and walked towards the bed and took off the robe before climbing in.

"With all the seduction you laid on me today? You're not getting out of this one, vixen" He pinned Amy beneath him and kissed her hard and moved his lips to her neck and sunk his teeth in. Before she could moan in pleasure he cupped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"You're just going to have to learn to be quiet…"


End file.
